twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace's TWF Matches Season 2
Season 2 Match 1: Knockout Ninja (DEX) vs. Big Bad Billy Goatetsky (SIN) Winner Loser Season 2 has come and now the Dexteras fast and furious ninja Knockout Ninja faces-off against the crankiest crank there is, Big Bad Billy Goatetsky. Knockout Ninja hits hard with some fast aerial attacks. Billy get irratated from all the blow from the head, Bucks comes to stands and tries to hit Knockout Ninja with a net gun, but he misses and hits the ref. Billy has had enough of Knockout Ninja jumping around the ring because its dangerous and uses The Big Bad Brain Butting Barrage, but misses! Knockout Ninja then hits Billy left and right until he finishes off the grumpy Sinistra with one last aerial hit! Quotes: *Billy: Bah!! Get down from there punk, its dangerous. *Knockout Ninja: If you insist! *disappears!* *Billy: Now where did go!?! *Knockout Ninja: Hi-ya!! *hits Billy from above* *Billy: Bahh!! *falls down* ---- Match 2: Vini Vidi Victory (DEX) vs. Itsy Bitsy (SIN) Winner Loser A wrestler that all fists against a wrestlers whos all legs and webs, you know that excitement is coming as The Mighty Dexteras leader Vini faces Itsy Bitsy! Itsy ducks and dodges all of Vini's power attacks and toys around with Vini. Vini can hardly land a hit with Itsy's intense speed, and just when he thinks it can't get worse, Itsy unleashes a fury of spider webs, taking the lead. Vini is in some sticky situation, but he will not lose this and uses all his strenght to break free of Itsy's web and sticks the Sinistra widow to the mat with his unforgettable crowd favorite move, The Vini Vidi Vada-Voom! Quotes: *Itsy: Take some of this big boy! *webs Vini* *Vini: Gah! I'm stuck! This is bad! Really Bad! *Dick: Amazing! Vini is trapped under the clutches of Itsy Bitsy and her furious airsenal of webs! *Colonel: Amazing!?! This is better than amazing! IT'S BREATHTAKING! *Dick: You said it Colonel! ---- Match 3: Corbata (SIN) vs. Fly Guy (DEX) Winner Loser The Sinistra gaming master Corbata faces the most annoying Dextera there is, Fly Guy! Corbata's moves are no match for Fly Guys nonstop buzzing, as Corbata tries to preform his deadly Cheat Code, Fly Guy make him lose concentration with some buzzing and Corbata messes up the move. With no way to keep the Dextera quiet, Corbata is on the ropes, but Bucks steps in to help out Corbata, but Corbata refuses and figures out how to win, he calls in an exterminator to take care of Fly Guy, Fly Guy gets sprayed with bug repellent, which gives Corbata time to pin Fly Guy. Quotes: *Corbata: Alright noob, time to... *Fly Guy: BuzzezZZZZZ *Corbata: Stop that noob! *Fly Guy: Stop that noob! *Corbata: I'm not the noob, you are! *Fly Guy: I know what you are but what am I noob? *Corbata: AAAAAHHH!!!!! ----- Match 4: Evil Ira (SIN) vs. Mr. Extremo (DEX) Winner Loser The fearless Dextera daredevil Mr. Extremo faces the malicious Sinistra magician Evil Ira in this epic TWF match. The Dextera daredevil starts it off with some quick jet pack attacks. Evil Ira then drops many items to subdo Extremo, but escapes all of them and pummels Evil Ira. With Extremo soaring above the ring, Evil Ira has the complete disadvantage. In an effort to make a comeback Evil Ira tries the Evil Eye, but Mr. Extremo keeps on hitting him with his jet pack, but with some correct timing, Evil Ira finally hypnotizes Extremo, and Ira sends Extremo falling into his own extreme stunt. Quotes: *Ira: HaHa! Time to put this match to rest, YOU ARE... *Extremo: WA-HOO!!!!! *hits Ira* *Ira: Gah, stand still! *Extremo: No way dude, BONZAI!!! *hits him again* ---- Match 5: Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) vs. Wasabi (DEX) Winner Loser Wasabi can talk the talk and Mugsy can walk the walk, when these two collide, you know action is coming. Wasabi wordplays her ways threw Mugsy's iron muscle and continues to slam her way through rounds 1 and 2. Bucks comes in to help out by hiring some better muscle for Mugsy and Mugsy comes back in the game. Wasabi then uses all her strength to take out the hired thugs and pummels Mugsy, Wasabi then uses the Best Poem Ever to win this, but Bucks doesn't stop and gives Mugsy his trusted baseball bat and crowbar, and Wasabi gets whacked into submision! Quotes: *Mugsy: Alright lady, you think you can take me on, then your wrong, BOYZ! Take care of this chump! *Henchmen: You got it Mugsy! *Wasabi: Sinistra henchmen beware, it's time to end your nasty crimes! So feel the beat of my deadly rhymes! *takes out henchmen* *Bucks: Grrr! Looks like I have some work to do, STEVE! *Steve: You got it boss! ---- Match 6: Face-Off Phil (DEX) vs. The Visitor (SIN) Winner Loser Canadas Favorite Hockey Player Face-Off Phil goes up against Earth's least favorite alien The Visitor is this battle from up north and way up north! By teleporting around the ring, The Visitor was able to dodge Phil's hockey pucks. The Visitor then scorches Phil with his laser beam, Phil thinks it's time for The Vistor to chill by covering him in a pile of ice shavings, but he teleports away and turns invisible. Phil is in trouble as he is hit by many beams of laser coming from nowhere, but Phil covered the whole ring with ice shaving, finding The Visitor and take the win with The Manitobi Mauler! Quotes: *Phil: Alright you space hoser! *hit him* Its aboot time you go back to your home in Mars or wherever eh? *hit him again* *The Visitor: Mars? *hit him* Please, I would never call that planet a home! *Phil: Whatever eh? *gets out hockey stick* Take This! *Shoots a puck* *The Visitor: Hahahaha! *teleports* *Phil: Huh? ---- Match 7: Hometown Huck (DEX) vs. N Fuego (SIN) Winner Loser The country thumb Hometown Huck faces the firey Sinistra N Fuego. Huck comes out swinging many powerhouse punches, but N Fuego quickly dodges Huck's attacks by smoothly dancing around them. Huck gets annoyed by N Fuegos temptation of making Huck lose his cool, but Huck manages to resist and lays some very hard hits on N Fuego. N Fuego decides to end this with the deadly Forbidden Dance, but Huck was able to survive the heat and take out N Fuego with this deadly dance, The Hometown Shuffle! Quotes: *Huck: Alright you hot headed Sinistra scuzzball *hits him*, let me show you how we fight back in the farm. *swings* *N Fuego: *dodges* Ha! They must fight really badly because your too slow! *Huck: Grrr! *swings again* *N Fuego: *keeps dodging* Come On, hit me, I'm not even trying! ---- Match 8: James Montgomery Flag (DEX) vs. Scoutmaster Scott (SIN) Winner Loser Fighting for the pride of the good ol' USA, James Montgomery Flag comes back into the ring to face the evil leader of the Cookie Scouts. James hits hard and fast to gain the upper hand, but Scott counters by having his cookie scouts launch a fire arrow at Flag, James barely escapes the barrage of arrows and falls for one of Scott's forest traps, Flag is in trouble, but he endured all of the tortures they gave him and escaped to take a win for the Dexteras! *Quotes: *James: Gah! I've got to figure a way out of this! *Scott: That's it scouts, keep on shooting! *Colonel: This is the best crushing with fire! I can't take it! *Dick: You said it Colonel, James Montgomery Flag is completely pinned down! ---- Royal Thumble: Hometown Huck and James Montgomery Flag (DEX) vs. Scoutmaster Scott and Big Bad Billy Goatetsky (SIN) Winner Loser This season's Royal Thumble Tag Team Championships is going to be one heck of a battle as the small town and big thumb Hometown Huck joins forces with the pride of our nation, James Montgomery Flag to take down the most devastating pair of the meritless Scoutmaster Scott and the crankiest crank Big Bad Billy Goatetsky! Scott and his cookie scout are always up to no good while Hometown Huck closes into Billy, Huck has him on the ropes and Billy tags out, Scott then releases many traps around Huck, but James comes in and helps Huck, but Billy comes in and the real battle comes to the ring. As they battle, Scott's cookie scout are up to something and release a heard of wild animals into the ring, The Dexteras are on the ropes, but they endure all of it and throw them out of the ring, Huck uses The Hometown Shuffle, while James uses the rest of his strenght to take down Scott and Billy, winning it for The Mighty Dexteras! Winner Loser Quotes: *Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, in this corner a wrestling pair of all thats good, for The Might Dexteras, the patriotic and hometown thumbs, JAMES MONTGOMERY FLAG AND HOMETOWN HUCK!!!!. *Dick: Colonel you could have not imagine the perfect Dextera Duo to represent them today. *Colonel: Yes I could have not, wait.. who are we talking about? *Announcer: And in this corner, they wont return your football and will make you drop and give them 50, the dastardly Sinistra team of crank and meritless deeds, SCOUTMASTER SCOTT AND BIG BAD BILLY GOATETSKY!!!! *Dick: Folks, the crabbiest of the crab and the leader of the cookie scouts have joined forces, who nows what could happen. *Colonel: I know what could happen. *Dick: Really Colonel? What could happen? *Colonel: THE BEST CRUSHING EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ---- Match 9: Hometown Huck (DEX) vs. The Cheetah (SIN) Winner Loser The hometown thumb Hometown Huck returns to face the sneaky Sinistras The Cheetah. The Cheetah is no stranger to use her dastardly tricks to take out the wholesome Dextera, but Hucks does not give in and swings many punches to The Cheetah. Once The Cheetah has taken out the ref, Huck gets very anger and charges at The Cheetah, The Cheetah better watch her doings when she faces Hometown Huck, or she will be taking a ride to the mat cortesy of The Houston Huckster! *Quotes: *Huck: Alright missy, I have had enough of your wrong doing, prepare to feel the buttwhooping of your life. *Cheetah: I don't think so! *hits him with a chair* *Ref: Hey, one more cheap hit like that and your out! *Cheetah: I don't think that will be neccassary. *drops a safe on him* *Huck: *grunts* ---- Match 10: Sir Serpent (SIN) vs. Pierre Pamplemousse (DEX) Winner Loser It's France vs. Great Britian as Pierre Pamplemousse faces the sneaky Sir Serpent. Pierre pelts Sir Serpent with many of his newest cuisines, covering Sir Serpent in a pile of food. Sir Serpent tries on of his sneak attacks but it hardly connencts and Pierre takes the lead. Bucks comes in since Sir Serpent need help, Steve then kidnaps the ref, with no ref, Bucks can cheat and not get Sir Serpent disqualified. Pierre knows something suspicious and decides to end it with The Spatula Storm, but Steve drops many kitchen utensils on Pierre, giving Sir Serpent time to pin Pierre. Quotes: *Sir Serpent: How dare you stain my suits! *Pierre: I'm am so sorry, her taste my newest cuisine. *throws it at him* *Sir Serpent: Gah! *Bucks: Must I do everthing to help these Sinistras! ---- Match 11: The Lost Viking (SIN) vs. Ouch (DEX) Winner Loser Ouch is in deep trouble as he faces The Lost Viking in all his brutality! The Lost Viking had no trouble against Ouch as he didn't break a sweat, Ouch tries to use The Spine Crack Back Break Suprise but fails and breaks his back. The Lost Viking won an easy victory for The Evil Sinistras, and for Ouch, lets just say he should never use The Spine Crack Back Break Suprise again unless he wants to break his back. *Quotes: *Viking: Ha! This is too easy! *hits Ouch* *Ouch: OUCH!! *falls down* *Dick: Wow Colonel it seems that the Dexteras are in a complete disadvantage with Ouch in the ring *Colonel: Ouch was doomed before match even started! ---- Match 12: Bucks Gazillion (SIN) vs. Ms. Fitwell (DEX) Winner Loser Ms. Fitwell finds herself against Bucks Gazillion in a match-up of the ages. All goes well for both fighters in the first round, with both landing huge hits, and Bucks proving once again that he has his money where his mouth is, but he should have kept it there, when he shuns Fitwell's idea for more sports in public schools. In a rage, Fitwell begins to slaughter her opponent, but by the third round, she's exhausted. Knowing she's soon out for the count, she tries to get Bucks to get some exercise. However, Bucks uses his Bought Out move to hire some physical experts to give Ms. Fitwell a proper workout. Ms. Fitwell collapses from exhaustion, making it an easy pin for Bucks Gazillion. *Quotes: *Ms. Fitwell: I'm still going! *Bucks: Oh really? Well will just see about that! STEVE! *Steve: Yes, I would like as many fitness teachers as you can bring! *Bucks: Excellent! ---- Match 13: Knockout Ninja (DEX) vs. Snagglefangs (SIN) Winner Loser Is Knockout Ninja's speed enough to take out the insane eating machine Snagglefangs? Knockout Ninja hits high and low against Snagglefangs. Snagglefangs goes on a rampage for food as he starts to eat everything and anything, he eats the ropes, the posts, the stands, and tries to eat the ref! KO Ninja throws a shuriken, but Snagglefangs just gobbles it up! Nothing can stop the cannibalism of Snagglefangs, but The Dexteras come to help by leaving some food out on the ring, Snagglefangs rushes for it, giving the speedy ninja time to pin him! *Quotes: *Snagglefangs: Do you have any food for me!?! *Knockout Ninja: Would you care for some noodles? *Snagglefangs: *eats it* I want more!! GIVE ME FOOD!!!!! *Knockout Ninja: I do not have any more. *Snagglefangs: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! ---- Match 14: Gogachog (DEX) vs. Dwayne Bramage (SIN) Winner Loser The Dextera caveman Gogachog faces brain damaged Dwayne. Gogachog easliy took the upper hand against Dwayne as he did nothing but speak nonsense. Gogachog thinks that Dwayne is his friend and Dwayne gets bear-hugged. Since he needs help, Bucks comes by distracting Gogachog with a shiny object, giving Dwayne time to attack, but he forgets to fight, leaving Dwayne wide open, Gogachog then comes to pin Dwayne. Winning another match for The Dexteras! Quotes: *Bucks: Come on Dwayne, fight back! *Dwayne: Look at me, I feel all pretty outside. *Gogachog: Gogachog don't like the way you dress. *hits him* *Dwayne: Hey! Thats no way to treated a lady. *Buck: Uggh! Looks like I have to do something about this ---- Match 15: Corbata (SIN) vs. Weredog (DEX) Winner Loser Cheat Code master Corbata will have his hand full when Weredog comes into the ring. With no way for Weredog to transform, Corbata can lay on some hard combos and cheats, since its an easy victory, Corbata just lays back and plays his video game, but he was too much for the game and blows up, the game flies out the roof, making a hole in the roof, with another full moon out, you know what happens. Corbata gets annoyed by Weredog's constint licking on his games, forcing him to use The Cheat Code, but Weredog keeps licking and his code fails, but Corbata wont let himself lose and lays down some fast pace combos that make Weredog fallter and Corbata picking up a win. *Quotes: *Corbata: Quit it slobber-mouth, your messing up my games! *Weredog: Ruff, I can't, your games are so tasty! *Corbata: Thats it mutt, time for you to be fragged! Up-Up, Down-Down, Lef.. *Weredog: *licks him* *Corbata: Yuck! I'm covered in dog spit! ---- Match 16: Sick Vick (SIN) vs. Tom Cat (DEX) Winner Loser Sick Vick comes back to face another flee bitten Dextera, Tom Cat, but he has yet to realilize he has an allergy of CATS!!!! Vick cant stop sneezing his lungs out as Tom Cat is making his allergies act up. Tom Cat is making it worse as he coughs up some giant hairballs. Sick Vick is doomed, but Bucks gives him some allergy pills and comes back for the win with his own Super Sneeze! Quotes: *Vick: AHHH-CHOOOO, AHHH-CHOOOOO, I can't stop.....AHHH-CHOOO!!!!! *Tom Cat: MEOW! Take this! *coughs a hairball* *Vick: AHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOO!!!!! *covers entire ring in boogers *Tom Cat: Ewww! ---- Match 17: Mr. Extremo (DEX) vs. The Scorchion (SIN) Winner Loser Dextera daredevil tries to conquer the king of the desert The Scorchion! The Scorchion tries to subdue Extremo with his Thaigon Shtinger, but Extremo keeps escaping with his jetpack and riding away. The Scorchion then calls in some of his scorpion friends to help out, but they were of no use as Extremo crushed all of them. The Scorchion tries the Thaigon Shtinger one more time, but Mr. Extremo comes in the end, riding his jetpack in to the winners circle. *Quotes: *Extremo: Call all of your little friends all you want, time for me to catch some big air *The Scorchion: You wont be catching anything after my friends will be done with you. *Ref: Hey this is a one on one fight, no assistants from anything or anyone! *The Scorchion: Oh! I don't think that will be a problem! *sends scorpions to attack the ref* ---- Match 18: Mugsy Thumbscrew (SIN) vs. James Montgomery Flag (DEX) Winner Loser James Montgomery Flag has his hands full when he faces Mugsy Thumbscrew. James had some trouble with Mugsy's henchmen, but endured it and took out Mugsy's henchmen. Bucks comes in and hands Mugsy a Tommy Gun, cornering James, but Mugsy runs out of ammo and James comes back in the game. With Mugsy in trouble, Buck decides to do a little bombing around the ring, Steve pulls the trigger, and Mugsy takes another tanted win for The Sinistras. *Quotes: *Mugsy: How about some help boss! *Bucks: Oh don't worry, I got it covered, take this *gives him gun*. Now Go *Mugsy: Got It Boss! *shoots Flag* *James: Gah!! *dodges it* ---- Royal Thumble II: Ouch and Dorsal Flynn (DEX) vs. Billy Batboy and The Amoeba (SIN) Tie Tie It's a Royal Thumble of the weaklings as the 2 Dextera weaklings take on the 2 Sinistra weaklings in a battle of the ages! Ouch and Billy take the ring first as they both have trouble fighting, Billy can't land a hit with Ouch dodging and Ouch keeps hurting himself while dodging. The two then tag-out and Dorsal Flynn tries to impress The Amoeba with some humor, but doesn't impress her and beats up Dorsal Flynn. Dorsal Flynn tries something else but still none of his jokes work on The Amoeba and was on the ropes. Ouch then comes back in the ring and Billy comes in also! The two teams clashed into one big slaughterfest as they proved that they are not weak. It was a raging battle, but in the end, only one team can come on top, but unfortunately, none came out on top as all 4 wrestler were on the mat as The Dexteras and Sinistras tried to help out the wrestlers! Resulting in a tie! *Quotes: Tie Tie *Announcer: Ladies and Gentlemen, in the corner, representing The Mighty Dexteras, they're a combo of bad humor and bruises, DORSAL FLYNN AND OUCH!!!!! *Dick: Colonel, how can two wrestler like Ouch and Dorsal Flynn not say no for this big event tonight. *looks around* Colonel what are you doing over there? *Colonel: Colonel Cossack is getting stronger for crushing, you called me weak, and I will show you that I'm not! *Announcer: And in this corner, representing THe Slimy Sinistras, its the not-so scary bat and the party animal, BILLY BATBOY AND THE AMOEBA!!!! *Dick: Well folks we've got a party animal and a kid who's obsessed with bats, you no we've got a pair tonight. *Colonel: Please Dick, why you talk about fruits right now? The match is starting! ---- Semifinal Playoff Match 1: Corbata (SIN) vs. Danny Kaboom (DEX) Winner Loser The reigning TWF champion Danny Kaboom has returned to protect his title, and Corbata has come to take that title. Danny starts of strong with some power bombs and some fast fists. Corbata counters with some combos and cheat codes. Corbata then tries his deadly Cheat Code, but Danny counters by trapping Corbata in a mine field. Danny has this match wrapped up, but Bucks comes in and gives Corbata an enhanced video game controller, Corbata easily lifted the mines and sent them to Danny, sending him sky high, and Corbata to the Championships. Quotes: *Corbata: Alright bomb boy, prepare to be fragged! *Danny: Frag this! *sends out bombs* KAPOW!!! *Corbata: Ahhh! *gets send sky high* *Danny: Haha! ---- Semifinal Playoff Match 2: Knockout Ninja (DEX) vs. Rolf the Reaper (SIN) Winner Loser The fast and furious Knockout Ninja has come for the title, and so is the gloomy Rolf the Reaper. Knockout Ninja easily takes out Rolf as he is too depressed to fight. Bucks comes in since he needs help, so Bucks sets many traps for Knockout Ninja, but none of them work. Bucks then throws some chairs at KO Ninja, but that doesn't work either. Bucks then decides to hit KO Ninja with a giant shuriken, but it misses and bounces right at Rolf, giving Knockout Ninja the pin and advancing to the championships! *Quotes: *Knockout Ninja: A true warrior must defend themselves. Hi-yah! *hits Rolf* *Rolf: Defending is meaningless. *Knockout Ninja: What, How dare you speak in that manor, you must be defeated. *rapidly hits Rolf* *Rolf: Ahhh! ---- TWF Championship Match: Knockout Ninja (DEX) vs. Corbata (SIN) Winner Loser The Championships are here once again and Bucks will make sure that Corbata wins over the stealthiness of Knockout Ninja! Bucks has the whole areana set up for a big suprise in round three, Knockout Ninja attacks first and fast to gain the early advantage against Corbata, but Corbata won't let himself fall that easily and release some new combos and cheats at Knockout Ninja, hurting him pretty badly. The Dexteras find something fishy with Bucks and head out to investigate, Knockout Ninja then uses some of his quick speed to escape Corbata's Cheat Code. Round Three has come and Buck unveils his big suprise, Knockout Ninja is in trouble, but it wasn't enough to knockout Knockout Ninja and his martial arts style, and Corbata learns that the mind is the most powerful weapon anyone has. The Dexteras win the Championships once again, and the TWF is safe for another season!